The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for recommending location-based goods and services based upon real-time status information.
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems or networks of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and, in particular, satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by orbiting satellites of a GNSS, and/or transmitted by other terrestrial based GNSS transmitting devices. The received SPS signals may, for example, be processed to estimate a location, altitude, and/or speed of the SPS enabled device.
Some devices and systems combine communication and navigation systems and services together. Thus, for example, a cellular phone device may also take advantage of location and navigation information and/or services. One increasingly popular service in this respect is to provide navigation information to a user through a portable electronic device operating in either a stand-alone mode or with assistance from other network-based devices. In this case, for example, a user may be provided with map or other directional information to help a user to navigate to a particular location or an address.
While such information can be quite useful, the mere location of a business or venue can often be insufficient. For instance, a user may want to know more about whether a desired good or service will be available upon arrival. For example, the business or venue could be closed, too busy to serve another customer, or lack inventory. Finding out a current status for accessibility of the desired good or service can be cumbersome, if not impractical, especially when occupied, such as when driving a vehicle. Also, often such information is not available or up-to-date through online resources, requiring someone at the business or venue to provide the information.